1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a keyword advertisement and a system for executing the method, and more particularly, to a method and system of providing an advertiser, purchasing a large number of association keywords for each advertisement group or for each advertisement campaign, with benefits of priority in display order of the advertisement and discounted rates for advertising services.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Keyword advertisement is a form of advertisement exclusively displayed in a search result page when a user performs a search using a search string containing a keyword which an advertiser has purchased. Since the keyword advertisement tends to show advertisement contents to only the people having interest in a specific product or a specific item, the keyword advertisement tends to be a more effective means of advertising and may increase the click rate of the advertisement.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method of providing a keyword advertisement according to a conventional art.
A search engine 101 extracts a search result from a database 104 using a search word received by a search page 103 from a user terminal 102, generates a search result page 105 with respect to the search result, and provides the user terminal 102 with the search result page 105. Specifically, the search engine 101 extracts a keyword from the search word, and verifies whether the keyword advertisement with respect to the keyword exists. When the keyword advertisement with respect to the keyword exists, the search engine 101 provides the search result page 105 with the keyword advertisement. Accordingly, an advertisement for a portion in which a user of the user terminal 102 is interested may be provided. In this instance, the display order of the keyword advertisement is generally determined when the keyword advertisement is purchased.
However, as described above, since the exposure order of the keyword advertisement is simply determined for each random keyword when the keyword is purchased, a method of providing the advertiser purchasing the large number of keywords with specific benefits does not exist.